Munitions
Munitions is the seventeenth episode of the second season, split into four parts. Plot It is two months after the fire at the Smelters'. A mysterious man is there, revealing a plan to Captain Grant. The man complains Grant has seen too much. Meanwhile, Rusty and a team of volunteers are searching for more gunpowder to dispose of. Rusty was sent off while the team ripped up the rails. The Thin Controller and Darren are shocked to find that the army has taken over and that weapons will be delivered in exchange for the gunpowder. The diesels were controlling the movement of the explosives as there was less risk for an accident. After getting their jobs from Diesel, they are confused. Suddenly, two of the army jeeps roll up and shout orders. Diesel agrees as he wants to impress the general. The man and his engines 'Arry and Bert make haste, and try to get his plan in place. Sir Topham Hatt gave his most trusted engines permission to defy the general's orders. He ordered them to be shunted away. Arthur was shocked when he found out that fuel and munitions were being kept in the same place. He went to check on the scene. Paxton was shunting fuel near some munitions when a man with a gun shot the fuel, causing a fire and blowing up Filibuster. The diesels and Arthur left. Down the line, Derek overheated. Diesel and Norman left him stranded, however. Arthur pushed the fuel away as the tower fell. Suddenly, after he arrived, a building fell on Muddle. Paxton arrived to tell James, Edward and BoCo of the impending danger. After realizing an engine was missing, BoCo and Edward set off to find Derek while James and Arthur brought the fuel far away. Norman regrets leaving Derek behind, but Diesel points out that the fire is everywhere. Some buildings exploded and blocked the line. The Thin Controller went in to help rescue Derek and his driver. Then suddenly, a building fell on Mayhem. The Thin Controller and Darren found his driver and rescued him, but he had to leave behind Derek. Grant informed the general to make a mandatory evacuation. He disagreed, but a building fell on him. At the docks, Arthur was to leave is load of fuel when his flatbed became on fire, and blew up. Grant, The Thin Controller, Darren, General Zen and two soliders went onwards to safety. Edward and BoCo soon found Derek. The tower above the line collapsed behind them. Up the line, they reached an obstruction. BoCo reversed as far back as he could, and charged forward. The group found that the bridge had fallen. The Thin Controller shot at a piece of spare metal, and knocked it into place. They quickly crossed it. Harold landed, and everyone climbed aboard. The mysterious man is still threatening Grant with and epee. Edward, Derek, Diesel and Norman were speaking about BoCo and if he survived. A firefighter said BoCo and his driver are O.K., as are Arthur and James, the former of which had some of his buffers melted. He also said a little blue diesel, Sidney, was found to be O.K., although he had no idea what happened. Meanwhile, Captain Grant was taking heat from Walter Sliggs, the oil tychoon. The doctor told The Thin Controller that they did not have a body count. As well, General Zen was stripped of his rank and discharged. Captain Grant quit the army. A few months later, he recieved a letter for a lunch meeting. He arrived, and was taken to the Smelter's Yard. He then killed Grant. Characters *Edward *James *Diesel *BoCo *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Arthur *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Rusty *Harold *Lars *Muddle, Mayhem and Filibuster *The Thin Controller *Sir Fredrick Aura *General Zen *Darren *Captain Grant *Walter Sliggs *The Firefighter *The Doctor *An Explorer *Arthur's Driver *Derek's Driver *A Soldier *Duncan (does not speak) *Splatter and Dodge (do not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *Patriot (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Monty (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *Vegard (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *The Hippie (cameo) *Hitman (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo, flashback only) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia *In the second part, after recieving a few comments, Enterprisingengine93 added an annotation stating "BoCo, of course, is allowed on the site, but would rather work with Edward, a good friend that he can trust. This was brought up because BoCo is a diesel engine yet he is not at the site. *In part four, there is an annotation that states "The last part! Viewer discretion is advised for younger audiences. I hope you enjoyed the four-part saga! :)". *Contrary to popular belief, this is not Sir Fredrick Aura's first appearance. He also appeared in Lift Bridge, James Goes on a Trip, amongst a few others. *Sir Fredrick Aura's name is not revealed until the fourth part. *Captain Grant has brown hair. However, because it is printed on the face piece, he is blond with his hat on. *According to Enterprisingengine93, about fifty soldiers, Captain Grant, Muddle, Mayhem and Filibuster perish. Gallery Arthur and James.jpg James near fire.jpg Arthur in flames.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes